A Shinobi Carol
by Z BIRD
Summary: Sasuke is visited by three familiar spirits who tell him of his girlfriends in the past, present, and future. Based off A Christmas Carol though it has nothing to do with Christmas. Meant to be pared with Yami, but it can be read on its own. MERRY CHRISTMAS! PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!


A Shinobi Carol

**Once Upon a Time in the Shinobi World,**

He was at home alone that night. His current girlfriend was out on some business. Sasuke had left the village a year ago and had successful killed his brother Itachi. He was now a rogue Shinobi and could never return home. The sound of snakes hissing was ringing in his ears bringing him out of a deep sleep. When Sasuke sat up he saw snakes that were in the form of fog. Up from the snakes rose the see through boy of Arochimaru.

"I killed you!" Sasuke screamed and stood up on his bed.

"Your dead go away, your dead." He cried, grabbing the kunai knife from under his pillow.

"I am here to warn you Sasuke Uchiha. These chains were created by me in life. Created by the girl's hearts I have broken. If you do not heed the warnings yours will be longer and heavier than mine."

"What!? Stop talking to me go away. My current life is none of your business. You're a Shinobi; you should be strong enough to carry those chains."

"Silence!" the sprit yelled. Sasuke through his kunai at Arochimaru when it went straight through him Sasuke hid under his blankets and froze.

Arochimaru lifted up the blankets and yelled BOO under the covers starting at Sasuke's frightened face. Sasuke screamed and jumped up pushing his body against the wall shaking in pure terror.

"Okay you wimp listen here. You will be visited by three spirits. They will come to warn you of the doom you face if you do not change your ways. Do not end up like me Sasuke."

"A creepy snake man!" Sasuke yelled.

"No! You idiot the chains! The chance you created in life will fallow you to the afterlife and they are heavy!" He yelled to Sasuke.

"Why did I ever want to where the skin of this stupid kid? I should have gone with someone smarter who would listen to a warning when they get one." Arochimaru whispered to himself. His thumb and his index finger pushing on his nose.

"Be ready, the first one will arrive at midnight." He said as he faded away. Sasuke returned to hiding and shaking under his blankets trying to forget about the ghost that had plagued him.

BING BONG BING BONG BING BONG BING BONG BING BONG BING BONG! The clock struck midnight and Sasuke was asleep.

"Wake up Sasuke Uchiha wake up." Said a soft motherly voice. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked over to the spirit woman.

"Mom?!" Sasuke cried. SLAP!

Sasuke held his cheek and had a shocked expression on his face. "Why Mommy? Why did you hit me?"

SLAP! "Don't talk back to me. Also don't make assumptions I am the spirit of girlfriends past."

"Why should I care about the past and why should I listen to you? Mom if you were still alive I would listen to, but you're dead."

SLAP! "I am the ghost of girlfriends past not your mother." SLAP! "Come with me I need to show you how Yami is feeling.

"OWWWWWW, fine just stop hitting me. Take me wherever I don't care" SLAP! "OWWWWWW!"

She grabbed Sasuke by the arm and they flew to the village hidden in the leaves. He was dragged to a window inside was a girl holding a picture of her and Sasuke. The girl was crying and the spirit and Sasuke both could hear her sobs through the window.

"Do you remember her Sasuke? She tried to save you and failed. Yami Hikari loved you and you abandoned her. "

"I really did love her I just couldn't stay." SLAP! He was then in his bed again. Sasuke's cheek hurt and when he went into the restroom he noticed that it was swollen. He shrugged his shoulders and returned to bed.

When he opened his eyes he saw two fingers in front of him that poked him in the forehead.

"What the hell? Itachi, I killed you what are you doing here?"

CLUNCK! He was punched on the top of his head.

"Fuck why the hell did you hit me?"

"I am not Itachi I don't know who that is. I am the spirit of girlfriends present."

"What do you have to do with Karen?" he asked rubbing the top of his head.

"All you have to do is go to your neighbor's house. Here I will take you so you don't get caught lets go"

CLUNK! Sasuke was hit in the head again once his vision cleared he saw Karen in bed with Jugo. The bed rattled as it shook back and forth.

"Oh Jugo you are so much bigger and better than Sasuke. Ah, I think I love you Jugo."

Sasuke stood there staring at their naked bodies pressed against each other in shock at the display.

"That fucken bitch, I'll kill her." Sasuke than ran towards the bed and then CLUNCK! He woke up in bed again this time his head hurt, but he refused to move. He through his head under the pillow.

"No more spirits please no more spirits. I can't take it anymore go away all of you please. Just let my life return to what it used to be."

Over Sasuke's crying he began to hear the sounds of screams, moaning, laughter, squeaky beds, and crying. Sasuke began to freak out and began to scream over the other sounds and then it when silent. He sat up to find himself back in the Hidden Leaf Village with a figure that looked like his father standing in front of him. Sasuke didn't dare say anything for fear of getting hit.

The spirit of girlfriend future pointed down the street to Sakura skipping down the road. The figure than turned around and pointed in the opposite direction. Sasuke saw himself running towards Sakura the image of himself than hugged the girl and kissed her. The Image of Sasuke and Sakura together changed to the wedding of Karen and Jugo. She walked down the aisle towered the alter; Sakura was the maid of honor and Sasuke was the best man. Again the seen changed this time I showed Tami hanging herself her body swaying back and forth in the tree. The last seen was Sasuke and Sakura grave stones sitting side by side.

"Ahhhhhhhh, spirit please please let this not be true. I can't die being with Sakura and I don't want Yami to hang herself. Please, please let this not happen please." The sounds that Sasuke had herd earlier began to sound again. He fell to his knees and covered his ears the noise was unbearable."

When he opened his eyes he was again at home in bed. A smile crossed his face and he felt happier than he had in years. Out of hatred and excitement he ran downstairs in his night gown. His whole team was there and he killed every last one of them and started running for the village in the leafs.

Sasuke finally got to the gate and there he saw Naruto and a still breathing Yami waiting for Kakashi Sensei to arrive for their mission. He ran through the gate and grabbed Yami's arms and began to spin in circles.

"Dance with me Ms. Hikari dance with me." Sasuke chanted. Yami had been taken off guard and didn't know what to do other than scream for him to get off of her. Her wish was granted when a couple of Ambu Black Ops members grabbed him and dragged him away. Yami continued to spin and then felt hands grab her shoulders.

"Stop spinning."

"Oh Kakashi Sensei it's you late as always. I'm sorry it was hard to stop after all of that." Yami laughed still dizzy from the spin.

"I love you Yami!" Shouted Sasuke as he was dragged away to prison by the Ambu.

**The End**


End file.
